


Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!) - Fic

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Professionals
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, M/M, possibly starfish!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle have to go underwater for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!) - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312555) by [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK). 



> This is my first time writing Bodie and Doyle, but I think I've caught them rather well.

Being underwater was quite nice, Bodie decided, but trying to give a blow job while underwater wasn’t quite as easy as he thought it would be. He kept getting water in his mouth which he had to blow out while sucking Doyle’s dick and it wasn’t having the desired result.

Doyle waved his arms around, a bit like a sea anemone or an upside down jellyfish, to show that there was a cave they could go in. They swam into the cave and found that the bit at the back was out of the water which would make life a bit easier. They were actually on surveillance but no-one was expected for ages so they were going to have to keep themselves occupied while they waited.

It was nice in the cave and the sand was warm where the sun had been on it earlier so they laid down in the sand. Bodie ran his hands over Doyle’s arse and then Doyle grabbed Bodie and pulled him into his chest and ran his hands through his chest hair. He muttered into Bodie’s ear and licked his fingers before sticking them in his hole. Then he scissored his fingers and Bodie kissed him full in the mouth, their tongues tangling up together. Finally he inserted his manhood into him and began to thrust rhymically in and out, while he grabbed Bodie’s prick and stroked his arms and legs.

He felt himself coming to a climax and so thrust faster and then they were both coming and shouting and sighing. Then everything went black and there were stars and it was beautiful and they were both completely satisfied.

They lay side by side on the sand and let the sea wash them clean. And then they started to kiss again and they had another shag before they needed to get on with the surveillance.

***

A while later Ariel swam into the cave and met her friend called Mortimer Ohio Rufus Pink the Third. They were both gagging for it, so they didn’t waste time enjoying the warm sand, but were all over each other at once. Since MORP3 had six legs he was able to stimulate Ariel in all sorts of places at once and she sucked on his feelers. They both had a cataclysmic orgasm and then swam off together holding hands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I included the end bit, because I thought it was kinda cute.
> 
> And yes, as the tags say, this is deliberate Bad Fic.


End file.
